Vibrant Love
by TermlessBrush
Summary: Toph Is in love with an idiot, will they become more than friends? find out now! ( obviously the tittle give it away :/... THEY HATE EACH OTHER, lol no but please read it!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well here we go another Tokka :D enjoy

Disclaimer: you know I don't own the show or it would rock!

A girl lay in her bed, peaceful as a rock, and as quiet as one too, she was a rock in her mind actually, she only opened up to those who had a strong enough pick to break her, and there was only one… He was tall, sarcastic, annoying, meat-loving, and an idiot, yet she loved him more then anything. Until he messed it all up occasionally when one of his nearly flawless plans to play a trick on her failed. His only reason for failing was trying to trick the blind girl in the first place, and he was once again going to try, he stood ready with his stick in his hand, and slowly moved it to the girl's bed, and he pretended that he had found a snake in her bed, yelling "wake up Toph! There's a snake in your bed!" but once again she knew better and the boy was again launched a mile into the sky, this time she gave him the courtesy of being caught by her, instead of his usual pain of landing on another hard rock that just so happened to be under him.

"Uh… thanks Toph" The boy was astonished that she had caught him.

"Just, don't try that again Snoozles, or next time the landing will be a little 'sharp' if you catch my drift" The girl replied with a sly smile.

"Ha, ha… ok no more pranks… got it" the boy said nervously, gulping and praying he would remind himself.

The girl walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool, that stood in front of a long bar. "What's on the menu?" she asked, knowing he would cook anything she asked for.

"You know, whatever you want I'll cook" The boy said back, happy she wasn't mad at him.

"How about some jasmine tea and a bit of toast?" The girl asked, not wanting to over work him this early.

"Tea and toast… wow what's up with you and going easy on me today?" The boy asked curious of what occasion he had forgotten about.

"You forgot didn't you Snoozles?" The girl sighed, knowing she shouldn't trust him and his terrible memory.

"Yeah… remind me what I had promised this time." The boy dropped his head, ashamed he had let down his friend.

"You never told me… You said it was a surprise, you where taking me somewhere today, but you wouldn't say where" The girl responded hoping that he would remember.

The boy pondered a minute and his face light up when he remembered. "Oh! Yeah you need to hurry and eat, and I'll go get the car ready ok?"

The girl confused caught him before he ran out of the kitchen. "Hey how am I supposed to eat with no food Snoozles?"

The boy raced back blushing a bit embarrassed at how bad he was with remembering things. "Oh yeah let me fix the tea and toast for you he, he"

A/N: Well here you go… this was supposed to be a Tap story but omg, I wanna continue it, and its way to late (12:20 pm) so I'll continue this hopefully tomorrow but no promises! BYE GUYS *BRO/BROETT FIRST* YEAH! Ok bye lol


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sitting on my bed, its 12 P.M. and I'm ready to write lol, so please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

'Pop!' 'Bang!' 'Pop!'

A car tried it's best to awaken from it's slumber, it was early and the loud noises woke many of the neighbors, who were very grumpy to be up at 8 in the morning on a weekend such as this.

"Come on! Damn car!" A boy yelled and walked back into his house, frustrated that not even a car listened to him.

"What's wrong Snoozles? Car won't start again?" his friend said as he walked in, she was enjoying a piece of toast he had cooked for her earlier.

"Yeah, the damn things so old it can't even start, I don't think we are gonna be going today" The boy was tired and defeated; he slouched into a chair at the bar where the girl sat.

"Now what have you done with the Sokka I know? Where's the Sokka who fought through to the end, even in sight of his defeat?" The girl said teasing, knowing he wouldn't let himself be put down.

"Hey! What happened to Toph? You some sort of talker for hope? Like Katara?" He shot her a glance that she didn't even need to sense. She felt it, as soon as he did it.

"No!... Ugh! You get back out there and fix the freaking car!" The girl said standing up and leaving to her room.

"And what if I don't?" The boy said, wanting to slap himself for challenging the girl's authority.

"Then I just might accidently launch you into orbit. How's that sound?" The girl said looking back at him with her signature smile.

The boy gulp, "Oh well I'm gonna go fix that car! Bye!"

As the boy ran out, the girl thought to her 'I love that fool'. And went to go get ready.

A/N: well there's like the next chapter :/ sorry I'm so bad at writing now a days, I just have no time on my hands anymore :/ well hope you guys enjoyed like 7 lines of reading lol, please review *BRO/BROETT FIST*


End file.
